familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean's Three and a Half
Ocean's Three and a Half is the eleventh episode of season six of Family Guy. It is the one hundred and twenty-third episode, overall. Synopsis After being pregnant for 6 years, Bonnie finally gives birth to a baby girl named Susie Swanson, and Stewie becomes swiftly smitten. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Joe Swanson *Bonnie Swanson *Susie Swanson *Carter Pewterschmidt Minor Roles Trivia *Because of the Christian Bale tirade parody, this is the first episode whose original television broadcast feature on the DVD does not include the true original airing. The Christian Bale gag was restored when past episodes of the show moved from Netflix to Hulu in 2018. *Dr. Hartman delivers Susie Swanson, which adds to the list of types of medicine he practices. This list already includes gynecologist, family practitioner, pediatrician, and others. *When Stewie throws down his guitar, it makes a "kabong!" sound like the El Kabong cartoons from Quick Draw McGraw. *Brian's mocking of Stewie's music video in descriptive questions of increasing pitch is a running gag from previous episodes usually performed in relation to Brian's Writing Career. *Scenes added following the original broadcast: **Peter, Cleveland, and Quagmire have Mort Goldman pretend to be Joe to satisfy the real Joe's absence. **Meg was animated into the scene where Stewie is introduced to Susie. Peter talks to Meg about having babies. **At the beginning of the second act, Peter, Cleveland and Quagmire are seen watching Are You Smarter Than a Hispanic Maid? **The Christian Bale joke was replaced by Quagmire talking about his fantasy about making movies with B+ movie stars and a not so expensive location and a cutaway showing a trailer for a movie with Jeff Bridges and Laura Linney entitled "Danger in Cincinnati" with Don LaFontaine's very last appearance on Family Guy before his death. **After the music video, Brian says that it's the worst video he's ever seen and that he saw Peter frozen in "sex face", which is shown. **Peter remarks how there's "more dough in here than a Swedish bakery" in response to the amount of money in the vault, with a gag about a Swedish bakery following that. *Seamus's body is made entirely of wood, leaving Peter to question as to how he can still live. *Quagmire and Peter distract the crowd at Carter's party by performing the Safety Dance by Men Without Hats. *Stewie's sexual ambiguity is raised again in this episode. Stewie falls in love with newborn Susie Swanson which inspires him to write a song for her, then later compiles a music video for her based on Bryan Adams' song, "(Everything I Do), Do It For You." When Brian asks Stewie what Susie thought of his video, Stewie declares "I don't care about her anymore. I'm in love with Bryan Adams." *The songs that Brian lists that are named after girls are **"Rosanna" by Toto **"Roxanne" by The Police **"Michelle" by The Beatles **"Allison" by Elvis Costello **"Sara" by Starship **"Angie" by The Rolling Stones **"Brandy (You're a Fine Girl)" by Looking Glass **"Mandy" by Barry Manilow **"Gloria" by Umberto Tozzi **"Cecilia" by Simon and Garfunkel **"Maggie May" by Rod Stewart **"Jessica" by The Allman Brothers Band **"Nancy (With the Laughing Face)" by Frank Sinatra **"Barbara Ann" by The Beach Boys **"Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson **"Layla" by Derek and the Dominoes **"Lola" by The Kinks **"Polly" by Nirvana **"Helena" by The Misfits **"Jenny from the Block" by Jennifer Lopez **"Sherry" by The Four Seasons **"Laura (What's He Got That I Ain't Got)" by Kenny Rogers **"Wendy" by The Beach Boys **"Maria" by Blondie **"Peggy Sue" by Buddy Holly **"Minnie the Moocher" by Cab Calloway and His Orchestra **"Tracy" by Mogwai **"Jean" by Oliver **"Jane" by Barenaked Ladies **"Mary Ann" by Black Lace **"Eleanor Rigby" by The Beatles *Peter says he has never watched a woman give birth, yet in "Emission Impossible" Peter delivers Carol Pewterschmidt's child and watched when Lois gave birth to Stewie in "Chitty Chitty Death Bang". Cultural References *The title is reference to the Ocean's series of films, Ocean's 11, 12, and 13 *The scene of the audio recording of Christian Bale yelling at Peter that was shown in the episode's first airing is in reference to the viral recording on YouTube of Christian Bale yelling at director of photography Shane Hurlbut while filming on the set of Terminator Salvation. The recording was taken in February 2009 after Hurlbut supposedly walked into the eyeline of Bale during filming of the most emotional scene of the film and is also laden with profanities. *Stewie references Hannity and Colmes, a political debate television show that used to air on the FOX News Channel until January 9th, 2009. The scene refers to how Sean Hannity often demeaned Alan Colmes on the show and also to Colmes' more passive personality and candor. In the scene, the popular MGM cartoon character Droopy fills in for Colmes. *Brian's reference to "Beethoven near the end" is about composer Ludwig van Beethoven's deteriorating hearing over the course of his life and how he was completely deaf at the end of his life. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Bonnie Episodes Category:Stewie Episodes Category:Susie Episodes Category:Birthday Episodes